Kisses
by Abnegation Vampire
Summary: One-shot Anthology of cuteness. In a way Sasuke has always loved or will come to love her... It's just a matter of when he will.
1. Make-up Girlfriend

_Make-up girlfriend._

_In a way Sasuke is in a bind and Sakura being the only girl anywhere close to his age is his instant girlfriend and somehow he think's she going to stay that way.  
_

* * *

Haruno Sakura wasn't exactly expecting strange questions to be asked to her well aside questions about her hair but those were common however on this day particularly she had been asked a strange question that probably changed her love life.

"Can I kiss you?"

Now contrary to belief this is usually was shy and/or respectful men would ask however while standing at the bus stop near the park some young man came to her and asked.

"What?" She asked turning to find the only possibly person to ask the question was an extremely handsome and tall young man looking down at her.

"I sai-"

"No I heard that... Why?" Sakura said asked looking up.

"My friends are making fun of me for not having a girlfriend and me possibly being gay so to prove them wrong I kinda said I did have a girlfriend and that I saw her across the street... and you're the only girl that looks even remotely close to anyone I'd possibly date or under the age of fifty..." He said glancing to his left where an elderly woman sat grinning at him.

Sakura blinked and stared for a few seconds. "Uh..."

"Forget it... It was stupid of me to ask..." The boy muttered turning away with his head dropping. Sakura smiled slightly as she saw across the street a couple of boys laughing like made at the poor boy's misfortune.

"Alright." She said loud enough for him to hear as he headed down the street. It caused the boy's black spiky hair to fling back up. He turned to find Sakura running at him. Bracing himself for impact he only felt her little body slam into his for a second before her hands were in his hair and pulling his face down to hers.

Taking a breath he took control and pressed his lips harshly to hers and was surprised to find how pleasant it was to kiss the short pink haired girl. "Are you actually gay?" She said in between pulling away for air and diving back into the kiss.

By now they were in a full-out make-out session that had the poor boy's mind reeling. "No." He murmured pulling away finally. Placing the small girl back on to the ground he smoothed out her hair. "I'm not gay."

"Good." She smiled. "You're friends are coming this way."

"Crap."

"What's your name?" She asked amused with his reaction.

"Sasuke."

"Sakura. Now act like you're madly in love with me." She said grabbing his hand and smiling widely up at him.

* * *

"THIS IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND?"

"DUDE WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SHE WAS HOT?"

Sakura snorted a laugh before glancing at Sasuke. "I can see why you didn't want me to meet your friends Sasuke-kun..." She giggled as she watched all three boy's jaws drop. She smiled up at Sasuke again and then turned her attention back to his friends. A blond man finally got himself together enough to stick his hand out.

"Naruto Uzumaki! It's a pleasure to meet Teme's girlfriend." The blond man said shaking her hand vigorously. "I didn't realize you'd be so pretty... Teme never says anything about you."

Sakura smiled and pulled her hand back. "It's understandable... We're not exactly a couple who likes attention drawn to us..." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"I wouldn't know with the way you two were practically shoving tounges down throats." Naruto said cheeky.

Sasuke who had been quiet for the most part glared at the blond. "She came on to me."

"I haven't seen you in like a month excuse me for being excited!" Sakura said pouting cutely at Sasuke who grunted and pulled his hand from hers. Sakura's pout deepened at the loss of contact but soon was replaced by a smile as Sasuke's arm came to rest on to her shoulder. "I have missed you..."

"Aa."

* * *

It took almost an hour before Sakura and Sasuke got rid of Naruto and his other friend Sai who had looked at Sakura curiously the whole time and only said hello.

"What can I do to repay you for those past three hours?"

"Take me out on an actual date." Sakura smiled at him. His face at her request was pretty much comical. "What? Did you honestly think I could be you're girlfriend for three hours then we part ways?" She asked looking at him. "Sasuke your friends are going to ask questions until you either say I'm not really your girlfriend or I stick around long enough for you to say yeah she is my girlfriend." Sakura rolled her eyes.

He frowned as he realized she was right. "Annoying." He muttered before nodding. "When?"

Sakura smiled widely and leaned closer to him. " How about tomorrow night say around eight ish?"

Sasuke looked at her for a few minutes as he went through his mental calendar and nodded. "Tomorrow around eight." He confirmed.

A large stretched across her face. "I'll see you tomorrow at Eight." she said leaning up and pecking the boy with a smirk of her own. She waited until he realized one of two things. That he didn't have any form of contact to get a hold of her and two she had stolen his phone and was in the process of calling her own phone.

As soon as she got around the corner she heard a semi loud curse then someone running towards her and she giggled.

Apparently her new boyfriend realized his phone was stolen "You little thief." He snapped as she held out his phone.

"No not really... I was actually calling myself so you'd have my number. You didn't follow me." She shrugged when he snatched it from her hand. She giggled at how he was acting on his phone. "What afraid I'd figure out your passcode and find all the other women you text?" She asked.

Sasuke froze and looked at her oddly before frowning again. "Annoying."

"I know."

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

"Shut up." Sasuke muttered before pulling Sakura close to him.

"That's kinda of impossible. I think I speak for the both of us. You are very anti-speaking." She smirked as she watched his brow furrow before he shook his head and sighed. Her hands slowly ran up his arms and up into his hair. "But that's alright. I don't mind being both our voices."

He smirked slightly and bent down and kissed her again. "We're doing this wrong."

"You're the one who asked to kiss me." Sakura murmured back in between kisses.

* * *

**I'd first like to say I don't wanna offend anyone who is part of the LGBT community but seriously... People have questioned Sasuke's sexuality for like years... So yeahhh...**

**Anyways assuming you've clicked and read this whole little one-shot I'm pleased to tell you this will probably become a small or large depending on how often I update it. One-shot dump story. I've been told to do these little one-shot anthologys for ages... So here you go.  
**


	2. First Date

_First date_

_The pink haired freak rejected him then had the nerve to show up Sunday morning._

* * *

Sasuke stared at the wall with a frown. It had been the first time he'd ever been rejected. It was an odd feeling that bubbled in him he felt almost broken in two. Similar to the way he felt when he learned both of his parents had died in a car accident several years ago.

He didn't understand at first why he might be rejected. What about him wouldn't make good boyfriend material?

He had brains, and swagger, and money... Almost every girl he's ever known fell to his feet and worshiped the ground he walked on. It was common for that to happen.

But this girl. This pink haired freak he was actually interested in rejected him pretty much before he finished his question. He didn't know why. She left once she said no and he hasn't seen her since Thursday's class.

Hating that Konoha University held several hundred people it was impossible to find her. Which seems preposterous seeing how she was the only Pink haired freak in the entire school.

Glaring at the blond man who appeared in the door Sasuke refused to acknowledge much that weekend aside from the basic needs of life. It was the pink haired girl who shoved the blond in to the door that startled him.

"You!" Sasuke said pointing at the pink haired girl. She blinked at stared at him.

"You're right... This is worse than I thought..." She murmured turning to the blond who shrugged and quickly bolted from the room. "Naruto... Naruto said you were in this like depression thing." She explained with a sheepish smile.

"You rejected me." Sasuke snapped glaring at her. Luckily for the pink haired freak she was use to Uchiha patent death glares and rolled her eyes.

"I thought you were joking! I mean you have never taken an interest in me before especially in high school when I pretty much drowned you in affection and love!" She shouted.

"What makes you think I'd joke about that?" He sneered.

"I don't know that Naruto stood there laughing like a hyena and was making commented to Neji about how stupid I'd be to accept it?" She replied.

Sasuke groaned and let off his glare. He couldn't help her thinking that Naruto had stood there whispering like crazy at the annoyed Hyuga. "If anything I'd say you all had some kinda sick idea to make me look like a fool. So I said no and left."

"Sakura." Sasuke sighed looking at her. She frowned at him.

"No. I didn't exactly expect you to act like a depressed little boy Sasuke. It's kinda adorable but pathetic." Sakura said. "If I did say yes where would you have taken me?"

Sasuke looked at her with his eyebrow raised was the short pink haired freak really asking such a stupid question?

Of course she was. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her out the door across his living room where he stopped briefly to slap Naruto hard across the back of the head and continued out the door of the apartment.

Satisfied with the shout from Naruto as he came to Sasuke pulled Sakura down the hall and to his car.

* * *

Sitting in front of a little café Sakura didn't even know existed she looked at Sasuke confused. "This is... where my father took my mother out on their first date..." He said softly with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Oh."

"They use to talk about it all the time... I've always wanted to go but never found the courage or right person to go with..."

"Sasuke." Sakura whispered softly leaning over the center console and kissing his cheek. "Thank you."

* * *

**Two in one night? What? on a one-shot roll tonight...  
**


	3. Fake Accidents

**Fake accidents**

****_Where some old highschool bullies just totally made Sakura's day better_

* * *

Sakura absolutely hated having such a large forehead. It stuck out and was the cause of most of the teasing when she was a child. It hurt hearing the jokes and it followed her pretty much all the way to collage. Where she decided to take up studying at Konoha University.

Once she got there it was better. She didn't know hardly anyone except for the Hyuga girl and her blond boyfriend who were both kind to her. She had also cut her bangs to hide her forehead from everyone and would only occasionally get teased about it.

But now she took it like a grain of salt and laughed it off. Cause really they would only make nicer comments then drop the subject.

Until... They showed up. The popular girl from high school who always seemed to make fun of Sakura's hair and forehead, and the man who she had been crushing on since she was seven.

"Oh! Hi Sakura!" One of the girls said practically bouncing to her not noticing the taller dark haired man who went straight to a corner booth. "I never expected to see you here!" She giggled as the other girls appeared at her side and agreeing with her.

"Oh... well... Here I am..." Sakura murmured unsure how she should react. Then she noticed them see the man in the corner and she frowned. They all knew her crush for him. She was pretty sure he knew her crush on him. But that didn't stop the girls from teasing her about it.

"Oh Look! There is Uchiha-kun!" A different girl squealed getting a glare from the girl who has spoken to Sakura. "Sorry Keiku-chan..."

"So Sakura-chan. What are you studying?" Keiku asked curiously noting the large text books laying on the table.

"Pre-med."

"Fascinating."

"I guess." Sakura shrugged as she caught her crush staring at her through the reflection in the windows. She smiled slightly as the blonde woman who had been talking to her frowned.

Frowning at Sakura the blonde 'accidentally knocked over' the glass that had been placed on the table. "Oh Sakura-Chan! I'm so sorry!" She fake gasped when the liquid fell onto the pinklettes legs then smirked as she sauntered away towards the dark haired man who was now staring intently at Sakura.

It took a minute or two but the sudden painful gasp and soft sobs came From Sakura as the hot liquid burned her skin. It was also only a matter of seconds before the tall dark haired Uchiha was by her side. "It hurts." She whimpered clenching her fists. He nodded quietly before pulling her up into his arm.

* * *

The group of girls stood in shock as the Uchiha whisked her away. Throwing a twenty down on the table and glaring at the blond behind the counter who was already making his way around.

"You should leave." A quiet voice from behind the girls muttered. They turned to find the shy Hyuga girl standing a few feet away with a mop in hand to clean the mess Keiku made.

"What?"

"Leave. This is a place of business not a place to seek revenge on helpless people."

"She's not helpless! She stole him from me!" Keiku whined.

"Sakura-chan has done nothing but studied as hard as she can. If Sasuke-san has shown interest in you then he most definitely won't now. Now please leave." Hinata said frowning.

The other girls pouted as they left but eyed the blond boy cleaning up Sakura's books. Who seemed oblivious to their stares until he turned and sent them a glare that almost rivaled the Uchiha who had left with the pinklette.

"It hurts." Sakura whimpered again. Her head was tucked close to Sasuke's heart and she could hear it thumping wildly as he walked quickly towards his car.

"Shh." He murmured placing her in the back seat of his car. "Do you need to go to the hospital or...?"

"Take me to your house or mine..." Sakura murmured. Sasuke only nodded before climbing into the driver seat and speeding off down an unfamiliar road to Sakura. It took nearly five minutes just to get to what she assumed was Sasuke's place. As the car came to a stop and he pulled the keys from the ignition and just about flung himself out of the car and pulled her from the backseat and back into his arms.

He carried her up a flight of stairs and to a fairly small looking door that he would have to duck into. "I can't get the door with you in my arms..." He murmured as he held the keys. Sakura nodded and pulled them from him. Her jeans and legs finally have cooled but afraid to walk she unlocked the door from his arms and pushed the door open.

Clenching a hand into his shirt as he accidentally bumped her leg into the door frame she gave him a watery smile as he whispered quiet apologize to her.

Dropping her off on his couch he disappeared into his room in search for something to help her. "Sasuke just find some dry pants." Sakura called as she shimmied out of the ones she was wearing. Not caring if the man saw her in her underwear she inspected her legs to only find them red but otherwise okay.

Sasuke appeared in the doorway and suddenly lifted his eyes to the ceiling as he held out some of his old sweatpants to her. "Thank you Sasuke-kun..." She smiled and pulled them carefully over her legs. She slowly made her way to her feet and stood wobbly but reached for the awkwardly embarrassed Uchiha.

Letting Sakura's hands wrap around his arm and pull them forward he stepped closer and let her arms wrap around him. She smiled against his chest as he places a soft kiss against her hair.

* * *

**It's all just pointless fluff and yes I know getting burned by hot liquids doesn't go like that but you know what! This is freaking fanfiction how they react to burns and crap doesn't have to be realistic... . . Okay well they probably do but this was a spur of the moment thing... and this one is even edited from the original idea. So be glad the original was terrible and blahhhh... Worse than this.**


	4. Lonely with out you

**Lonely with out you.**

****_She didn't know what happened. This man wasn't her Sasuke. He was a changed man with a heartbreaking story to tell._

* * *

Sakura blushed as she realized who exactly she ran into on her way to her next class. Keeping her eyes to the floor she smiled slightly at him with an apology but he brushed her aside. Nodding slowly she stepped away and continued to the class she was now late for. Slipping into a seat for the first time in a long time Sakura couldn't focus on the lesson at hand. Instead her mind was wondering.

She wondered why the man she ran into always seemed so cold to her regardless anything she tried to do. She just wanted to see him smile. She could recall a time when he'd sit with her and their other friend Naruto. He'd smile all the time then but now. All she got was a cold glare and usually an insult. Which Sakura accepted like it was nothing. She knew deep down he didn't mean it.

At least that's what she hoped. She couldn't tell any more because he was always so cruel now. After leaving for a year to go to a different school per his brothers request Uchiha Sasuke came back a different person.

This person he came back as wasn't her Sasuke. Her Sasuke was kind to her even if he was angry but now. Now he seemed to be angry at her for nothing. Even just accidentally running into him. She spent her whole time in class thinking of him instead of the work she had to do but knowing Hinata she probably had written the entire thing down. Waiting to be dismissed Sakura noticed the dark-haired man staring at her as she put her pencils away. She glanced up one time and caught his glare.

Turning her head away she sighed and was glad it was the last class of the day for her. "Sasuke-kun..." She whispered quietly frowning. "What's wrong?" She murmured as she was dismissed.

* * *

Stepping out into the courtyard she ran towards and awning to keep from getting soaked as it started to rain as she left. Standing there she peeked from under the awning at the sky and frowned. She didn't have a chance to even get back to her apartment before getting soaked to the bone.

Pulling her head back she stood awkwardly against the wall holding her bag in front of her. Frowning she stood there and watched the rain until a grunt next to her startled her out of her thoughts.

"Hn."

"Ano?" Sakura said turning to see a rained on Uchiha standing next to her. "Oh..." She murmured. "Hi Sasuke-kun."

He only turned and sent her another glare which caused her to drop her eyes to the ground and let out a sigh. She stood there silently before contemplating leaving the man to be and finding another awning to stand over or just not bother. Deciding to stay she glanced at him again.

"I don't understand why you hate me so much..." She said quietly. "I mean I've done nothing but be your friend."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted to indicate he was listening.

"All Naruto and I have ever done was be your friend... Until you left and then came back different... You were so much nicer back then Uchiha-san... What happened?" Sakura asked using his last name in hopes of getting a reply.

"You have no clue what I've been through." Sasuke only said before glaring at the rain again she didn't understand what he meant until his arm raised to push some hair back. Then she saw a couple scars and what appeared to be a burn mark.

* * *

Not thinking properly she reached out and yanked his arm in front of her face. Pushing the sleeve up she gasped as she saw the scars that ran along his wrists.

"What are these?" She asked with a shrill in her voice. "Where did you get them!" She demanded.

Sasuke snorted and pulled his arm away. Pulling the sleeve back down he didn't answer her and turned away. "Uchiha Sasuke answer me." Sakura snapped. "I don't care if you hate me after this. Who did this to you?"

"Sakura leave it alone." He glared turning his head towards her. He glared down at the short woman who almost demanded his attention.

"No. Who. Did. This. To. You?" She asked.

"None of your business."

"Sasuke!" Sakura snapped again glaring her own death glare at him she reached for his arm and spun him around. "Tell me." She said softer now.

Sasuke shook his head and tried to turn away until Sakura leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Pulling on his arm so he was bent over her Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please tell me Sasuke-kun. I still care." She whispered pulling away.

Sasuke leaned his forehead against hers but didn't say anything. His arms slowly wrapped around her waist and he let a small smile grace his features before opening his eyes and looking at the pinklette closely.

"I am different because I've been through too much." He said quietly. Sakura frowned at what he said but refused to let go. "I was in a car accident on the way to Oto... I spent nearly three months in a coma." He murmured. "Both of my parents passed away..."

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said softly pulling away from him them. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "No one told us."

"I asked them not to."

"Sasuke."

"When I woke up my brother told me that I was scarred and probably would be outcast from my friends at home. I hated Oto for the time I was there. There was no you or the dobe... It was quiet and lonely."

By that time Sakura was in tears she pulled his head back down to hers and kissed him again. "You don't have to explain any more." She murmured pulling away. "I don't care what you look like Sasuke-kun. You're always going to be the man I love." She said softly looking up into his eyes.

There was shock in his eyes as she confessed to him. "Sakura."

Sakura shook her head and smiled. "Even if you don't lo-" This time she was cut off by Sasuke's lips pressing against hers.

"I do."

"I'm glad."

Sakura smiled before pulling away and pulling his arm up again. Pulling the sleeve back she inspected every scar and burn before placing a kiss over top of them.**  
**

* * *

**Soooo... Yeah no clue where this came from but I just started typing... lol. It was fun and odd... and I'm sure if someone was in a coma for three months that they probably still be in some kinda therapy or something instead of at school... unless they came out of the coma with a increased knowledge of math or something... . . Don't question me.**

**Reviews though? I enjoy reading them and they tend to make me happy.  
**


	5. I wanna be the very Best

**I wanna be the very best.**

****_In which Sasuke has to put up with the ever childish Sakura (and Naruto)._

* * *

Sasuke didn't mind the fact his girlfriend was obsessed with children's television shows. It was a lot better than some of the other stuff to obsessed over. However he did mind when she'd come over screeching about how some character didn't do something they way she had wanted. He got to listen to every rant no matter who or what it was. Ususally it was just a lot of shrieking Sasuke learned to turn out after a while.

Now he doesn't mean to be picking on his girlfriend because he loves her dearly and yes I said love. I mean who else would deal with a five foot pink haired anime loving freak like his girlfriend?

Oh right, The other Anime freak who happened to be his best friend. Now Sasuke might love Sakura but he despised his best friend in a way. His blond haired idiot of a best friend would and could be just as annoying as his girlfriend. Sasuke sometimes wondered how the Hyugga girl managed to deal with the loud blond.

So at this current time Sasuke on a bench in the park watching as his best friend and his girlfriend sang on the top of their lungs and off-key to the Pokemon Theme song.

_"TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE!"_

Sasuke cringed a little he didn't mind Sakura's singing but his idiot best friend on the other hand. He kinda wanted to stab himself just to make it stop.

"_I will travel across the land searching far and wide each Pokémon to understand the power that's inside"_

__He smiled slightly at the sound of his girlfriend's voice. It wasn't as off-key as he thought in the beginning and she did sound actually rather nice. Until the stupid blond started to sing-scream again.

"_Pokemon, It's you and me I know it's my destiny Pokemon.. Ooh you're my best friend in a world we must defend"_

__Sasuke snuck a glance at the blond's girlfriend who seemed oblivious to the fact that her boyfriend was making a scene her head was burried so deep into her book she peaked up for a second before turning back to her book. He was kind of jealous that Hinata was able to get away with reading or pretending to anyways. If he had tried that Sakura probably would have taken the book and smashed it into his skull screaming Sakura-chop.

He wasn't exactly sure where she learned her "Sakura-chop" from but he had a feeling from one of her stupid anime shows.

"_Pokemon, a heart so true our courage will pull us through you teach me, and I'll teach you Po-ke-mon Gotta catch 'em all."_

* * *

__Sasuke rolled his eyes at the finished their song and giggled their way back to their significant others. Sakura beamed at Sasuke as she quickly came and sat in his lap. "I had fun." She said snuggling close to him. Sasuke nodded slightly as his arm went around her to keep her in place.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screeched seconds later waving his phone wildly in the air. "It's updated! They finally updated it!" He said happily bouncing up and down like a child. Sasuke and Hinata both let out a sigh and shook their heads. Both Naruto and Sakura were suddenly jumping around like giddy school girls. "Come on come on!" He said tugging on her hand a little pulling towards the apartment he shared with his girlfriend.

Sakura giggled before pulling back long enough to reach for Sasuke. He sighed and stood up before taking her hand. He knew better than to deny her the chance to see whatever it was the idiot had told her. Being lead to the apartment of his idiot best friend he rolled his eyes at how the idiot and Sakura seemed to skip together as they headed towards the apartment. "Are you sure he's straight?" Sasuke asked quietly to Hinata who walked with Sasuke.

He heard a sigh come from the Hyugga girl. "I think he's just excited someone shares the same interest as him..." She said after some time.

"Aa."

"Mou Sasuke-kun keep up." Sakura turned and pouted as her arm stretched out in front of her so she could link it with his. Sasuke thought about it for half a second before reaching and lacing his fingers with hers. Sakura smile widened and changed to a gasp when Sasuke pulled her to him. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head before letting go of her hand and throwing his arm over her shoulder. Sakura squeaked but smiled and settled against his side. She glanced up at him and grinned.

"Hn?"

"Nothing." Sakura murmured looking away with a smile.

* * *

"AREN'T THEY SO CUTE TOGETHER?!"

"NO MEI AND YAMATO ALL THE WAY!"

"MEGUMI AND YAMATO."

The two anime obsessed people flailed and yelled at each other again. Hinata frowned before leaving the comforts of her living room to the kitchen where the pinklette's boyfriend ducked into to get away from the screaming match.

"MEI TOTALLY DESERVES YAMATO!" Sakura yelled as she pointed to the screen then whipped her finger back at Naruto so she could yell at him even more. "IT'S TOTALLY LIKE YOU AND HINA-CHAN WHEN YOU FIRST GOT TOGETHER!"

"NOOOOOOO. MEGUMI AND YAMATO SHE'S CUTE AND TOTALLY HAS THE HOTS FOR HIM."

Sasuke sighed before he looked at Hinata who nodded at him.

"Sakura." Sasuke called loudly over the two screaming at each other. They both stopped and turned to him. "We're leaving."

"But but... Sasuke-kun I haven't finished this episode..." Sakura said pouting childishly. She clung to his arm and looked up at him with the puppy dog eyes she's perfected since she was twelve.

Sasuke sighed and pulled his arm away. "We'll watch it at home. Now go get your coat."

"Okay Sasu-chan!" Sakura said happily bouncing towards the door.

* * *

**Alright. This one is kinda short and sweet and kinda dorky... I'm sure you can recognize were most of the anime-related things came from... But I don't own Pokemon, Soul Eater, or Suki-tt Il na yo (Say... "I love you.")**

**anywhoo hope you guys have a great holiday season... most of my updates will probably pick back up after the first of the year...  
**


	6. Forever with me

**Forever with me.****  
**

_Sakura has to show him she's not leaving. No matter what people might say._

* * *

Sakura sighed as she sat up in bed. It was the sixth time that week she had someone knocking on her door. Knowing who it was before she even reached it she opened it to find a slightly bored looking Uchiha at her doorway. "Sasuke-kun." She said quietly reaching up and placing a hand on his cheek. She smiled a little as he leaned into her hand. "What's wrong?" She whispered as his arms wrapped around her. She could tell something was eating at him by the way he wasn't meeting her eyes or the fact he had yet to say anything.

Afraid his voice might betray him he simply pushed her into her apartment that she shared with her friend Ino. The blonde luckily could sleep through just about anything but the blonde's lazy boyfriend who had decided to stay the night was awoken and standing at the doorway. "It's just Sasuke-kun again." Sakura called over her shoulder before hearing a grunt and the door close to her friend's room. She led Sasuke into her own room before pushing him onto her bed. "Now tell me whats wrong." She asked again wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sasuke adverted his eyes to anywhere he could and ended up settling on Sakura's shoulder. He counted how many little freckles he could see in the dim light. He already knew the answer. He had counted them before a long time ago but he was still afraid to speak. "Is this about those comments the guys made at dinner?" Sakura asked quietly and the squeeze at her hips confirmed what he refused to say. Despite the fact the dark haired man shook his head "No." But Sakura knew better.

"Sasuke-kun."

"They are right... You can do better than me." He finally murmurs into her hair. He's afraid she'll see what the men at dinner said was true and leave him. He for the first time in a long while felt threatened. Sakura giggled softly as she reached around and pulled on of his arms away from her. He looked at her in surprised as she pushed the sleeve of his shirt back and studied his scars. "Sakura...?"

"How many scars do you have?" She asked ignoring his fear at the moment.

"Over a hundred." He murmured.

"For ever scar you have is how long I'll love you." She smiled kissing his wrist softly where a faint burn mark laid. She let his arm go and looked up at him. "Sasuke-kun... I love you for all that you are and all you've ever been and all you will be. You are the person I'm in love with... Probably the only person I'll ever be in love with." She smiled. What she said seemed to calm him down enough to let her go.

"Thank you Sakura."

* * *

**Boopboopdedoop. I kinda wanted this longer as it goes along with Lonely Without you... but I can't seem to make it any longer... **

**This was set a couple months after Lonely Without You...  
**

**Soo... I'm kinda thinking of revisiting the Lonely Without You as a little drabble series? You guys cool with that?  
**


	7. Once upon a time

**Once upon a time...**

_Even with her gone he keeps her memory alive with stories._

* * *

Sasuke yawned as he rolled out of his bed. He could hear the soft whimper of the child that laid in the next room. He sighed and pulled his shirt over his head before glancing at her side if the bed. He found it empty like usual and he sighed again.

He slowly stood an listened to his joint crack and pop before taking a step towards his daughters room.  
"Keiko..." He says entering her room. He sees her laying there with the blanket over his head. He smiles at this cause its much like how her mother use to act.

"Otou!" The girl cried out before jumping into his arms. "I keep hearing scary noises..." The girl whispered before pointing towards the open closet.

Sasuke rolls his eyes quietly but wraps an arm at pins his daughter so she isn't hanging around his neck any more. Feeling her arms tighten around his neck as he moved closer he turned the light on.

Keiko squeaked loudly before burying her face into Sasuke's neck. "Otou!"

"Look nothing there." He says quietly. It's been hard on him for the past couple of months. His daughter started this maybe a few weeks after the accident.

The accident that claimed not only his wife but his son. His oldest was really the one at fault. It had been an accident that could have easily been avoided his son wasn't so cocky or proud like his father. He sighs softly before laying his sleepy daughter back down.

"Otou read me a story..." She whispered staring at the only picture she has of her mother and brother. Sasuke chokes back the hot tears that are slowly creeping out. He wipes away the tears with the back of his sleeve before smiling at the picture of his wife and son. They were still with him in his heart he knew that. But it never made it any easier.

"Once upon a time there was a princess with pink hair who fell in love with a nasty young man..." He starts before pressing a kiss to the already sleeping girl.

* * *

**GAH! This was sad to write... But I seriously just saw something on tumblr that started as "Once upon a time there was a princess..." and this kinda sprouted from it... Tumblr is a bad thing to find... Especially when you're stuck with writer's block... There's a back story I didn't really explore and it also kinda steamed from a story I heard over the news... I kinda really didn't wanna write this but it randomly happened and now I feel like it shouldn't be put with kisses but It's going to because gosh darn it this was a kiss-related story... **

**Blah... Don't hate me for making a sad one... I'll make more happy ones soon.**


	8. He was the broken one

**He was the broken one  
**

_Sasuke knows he's screwed up... He knows Sakura hates him but he can't do this anymore._

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he laid in his bed. Back in the place he once called home. He didn't move for a while until he heard the creak of the door and the shock of blond hair that appeared. "TEME!" It screamed before yanking him off his bed. "Come on!" He pulled as he dragged the poor Uchiha across the house and out the door. He glared holes into the back of the blonds head as he tried to yank his wrist free.**  
**

"NO!" His blond idiot friend shouted before bringing him to the training grounds they once used as children. "MAKE UP!" He scream again as the two other members of their team stood there too. He eyes the pinklette who refused to look at him and sighed before finally yanking his wrist free of the blond's grasp.

"No." Sasuke said quietly. "She won't forgive me."

He's right. She's already screamed at him, hit him, declared her hate for him. He accepted it cause he know he deserves it. Turning to walk away from them he glances back one last time to see the pinklette looking at him now.

She's curious until she sees him looking and her eyes glaze over with the look of hatred he's came to be familiar with. He doesn't say anything else before disappearing once again to the confines of his home.

He feels like this might be the one thing that can kill him. Her hatred hit him harder that he thought as he realized how much of her time and effort and love went into making sure he was happy. He'll gladly admit to her if she'll listen he was happy when he was around her. He didn't show it. He couldn't someone could have been watching he'd rather not show the bonds he made with this place he calls home once more in fear of hurting them or causing himself more pain.

But she was the source of his pain now but she was still breathing.

* * *

"Sakura." He calls one day while they are all at the training field. Sai and the idiot are training while he's sitting out this time. He feels no need to fight anymore and he's tired of fighting. So instead he calls for her and waits patiently for her to give her attention to him. "I am sorry." He says quietly. There is a moment before the two fighting stop and stare and the man in the tree above them falls out. They look suprised at the Uchiha who's apologize isn't accepted or much less acknowledged before he gets up and leaves.

He'll try again tomorrow anyways. He's made it a mission for her to understand he's sorry for how he's treated her and their village. Although it's not their's its hers, they hate his guts and he understands. He hates his own guts. He hates how he's ruined his life already. But it had to be done he had to save this village from the pain he went through.

Half way home he's poked on the shoulder by someone. He turns to find the look a like standing there staring with the same dead expression. "Don't." Is all the painter says before walking past him. It takes him a minute to fully understand what the painter is saying but he gets it.

Don't try this.

Don't break her any more than she already is broken.

But they don't get it. He wants to fix it.

He wants to fix her.

So he stops and thinks finding the bench he left her on he lays himself on it. He's taller now and doesn't exactly fit to lay flat on the bench but he manages anyways. Squishing himself on it and laying there he understands a little more. He'd probably be angry too if he woke up on a cold bench and the love of his life walked right out of the village.

Frowning he sits up and just sits. He doesn't even realized the storm that's coming through until the rain starts coming down and even then he doesn't move. He sits there and just stares blankly ahead like there is something that's suppose to appear right ther. But nothing does and nothing will.

He only understands how he broke her heart and broke his own.

* * *

It's a few days later he catches her again and this time she's alone. He's not following her or anything he just happened to be walking the same way. He was on his way out. Probably for good if the Hokage gave him the okay to leave. He know techinally he's still under 'village arrest' but why should the village suffer from his presence?

Why should she?

Catching up to her Sasuke walks past her with pack in hand.

"You're not suppose to leave." She says.

"Requested too..." He replied.

"She won't approve of it."

"She might when she see's the cause." He sighs before looking ahead again. His eyes look more dead than they use to and she's taken notice. They are both on their way to the Hokage Tower and they are both traveling together. It's the first time they have ever been in a few feet radius of each other and she hasn't cursed him out yet. It scares him a little bit because he doesn't know if she's forgiven him or if she's finally given up and accepted he's here and not going away.

"Why did you leave me there?"

Sasuke blinked slowly as he hears her question he sucks in a breath and tries to think again. Her question nearly shuts his brain down. "I couldn't leave you on the ground..." He says quietly ignoring the look she give him. It's another one of hatred and several other emotions he can feel radiate from her. He doesn't say another word the entire journey to the Hokage Tower.

Once they stop there he looks at it as if he's drinking in the last sight he might have of it close up. It probably is because either way with or without her permission he's leaving again this time for good and he doesn't care if he's sentenced to death. Because he's tired of this.

He's tired of living.

He's tired of the hatred.

He's tired of the crap everyone gives him.

So when they reach the top he stops and opens the door for her when Hokage calls one of them in. He knows she hates men being chivalrous to her but he can't help it. He owes her a lot for what he's done to her. So when he hears her snap at her he bows his head a little more and smirks. It's his own doing for this. So he steps in first and waits quietly.

"Uchiha." The Hokage nods before turning to her student and asking a few questions then turning back to him. "Your request... It's the first one I've ever seen... but I understand and as much as we'd like to keep the Uchiha line tied to our village I understand and will allow you to leave."

"Shishou!" Sakura cries out in shock. "What on earth are you doing?"

The blonde only looks at her with owlish blinks before continuing her breifing with the lone man. "And thank you for your donation. You are free to come and go."

"Shishou! Have you been hitting the sake again? Do you know what you are doing? Sending him back out into the world?"

Sasuke snorts and looks at her like she's crazy. "I'm leaving as a civilian." He says looking straight at her. "If I get killed I get killed I'm done fighting."

Sakura stares at him now in shock. "What do you mean civilian and what donation?"

"He means he's resigned himself from the shinobi ways and the Uchiha property. He's donated it all to the village."

By the time Sakura processes what is said he's out the door and gone again.

"Wha?!" She says before bolting after him. She spots him quietly after all he's the only man she knows who's had the same hair style since he was a small child. Running after him she grabs onto his shirt. "What does she mean?"

"I quit. I'm tired of this Sakura. I'm tired of the looks and sneers. I'm tired of being watched everywhere I go in case I might turn on you. I'm just tired of it all." He says before trying to pull her grip away from his shirt. "Sakura. I'm tired of being the cause of your heartbreak and the fuel of your hatred." He says even quieter than before. He leans down and kisses her forehead. "I cared to much for you to let you get hurt back then. Now I care to much to sit here and be the cause of you hatred towards my family."

"I'm sorry." He says again before kissing her and then knocking her out once more.

* * *

She wakes up on the bench. The same exact one she was left on all those years ago. But this time she's covered by a blanket and there is a note.

She doesn't understand at first until she opens the letter and recongizes the hand writting of the boy who stole her heart. She finally reads it over again to understand and she's crying now.

She understand now. He's left the first time around to keep them safe. Now he's left to let her heal and he mentions he might come back one day that he didn't offer all of the Uchiha property only half. He's already roped off what he's wanted. The rest was donated to her. For her uses for her to turn into anything she wants. Cause he recalls many months ago after his return of her complaining about how run down the hospital was getting and how the building wasn't safe anymore.

He donated his land and some of his money for her to build a new one. For her to run and operate a brand new hospital.

_He was the broken one trying to make things right._

* * *

**Yeah... So no clue where this came from it was literally like ten words I had written several months ago and just decided well what the heck. I'll finish this.**

**So It's actually kinda sad and I'm kinda depressed rereading it... but I have this twisted idea where he doesn't get the girl... I've current got this idea stuck in my head and I'm kinda in love with it...**


	9. Between the two of us

**Between the two of us.****  
**

_Sakura hated him at the beginning..._

* * *

No one would really ever know but the Pinklette that was now his wife absolutely hated him when they were in high school. Now it was entirely his fault she hated him. Getting shoved into one of their mutual friend's pools then laughed at by the same person tends to make you angry and hold a grudge especially when you don't even know them.

But now... Now you'd never know the woman he brings to dinner parties and galas and even banquets is a woman who hated for a good ten years until he finally begged for her forgiveness.

Which was entirely funny to watch because he begged in front of the entire school just for her. The man who hated any social interaction during high school and even to this day he still hates it begged his wife to forgive him and that he was not the boy who pushed her into the pool instead the blond boy standing next to him at that party and he wasn't laughing he was having a mini panic attack.

Everyone knew the man was socially awkward and couldn't handle the fiasco of being punished for his friend's crime.

* * *

He loved her and he was terrified to admit that sometimes. To be honest he loved her more than she loved him. He loved every little thing about her. Her strange morning habits. How she's love to lay herself across him at night and just talk for a little while. How her eyelashes brushed her cheeks as she slept.

He was in love with her and falling deeper every single day. He had been ever since he met her and she screamed she hated him.

Now that she no longer hate him unless he drank from the milk carton or forgot to drop the toilet seat because he was a man he forgot to sometimes. He'd lived alone for quiet sometime before having to deal with PMSing and her crazy bathroom antics she's recently been having.

He doesn't understand it at the moment. She wakes up every morning at exactly three fifteen to puke her guts out. Which he's there rubbing her back and holding her hair until she's done twenty minutes later. Then they are in bed again and fine. He's not sure what's sparked her sudden puking spells but he's worried she's skinny now and he doesn't need her any skinnier. He's also noticed her baking a lot more and refusing to share.

She's more moody or at least that's what the idiot says. To be honest she's Sakura. Same girl who hated him all through High school until graduation where he begged for her forgiveness in front of everyone and the girl who he didn't see for seven years as she went to medical school.

She was a doctor and a pretty darn good one at that. He was proud of her. He felt excited to introduce his wife to people as Doctor Uchiha instead of Mrs. Uchiha.

* * *

It finally hit him one night at the office. Sakura kept sending him mystery text complaining about different things. It was normal for her to do that but things that use to not annoy her was suddenly annoying her. The fact she's sent three or four pictures of baby related things he finally calls her on his land line just to be safe.

"You're pregnant?" He asks when she picks up the phone.

"It's about time." She laughs.

"Hn."

"Five months... I'm starting to show." She laughs again before hanging up on him. She's got a habit of doing that to him. When she's done talking she'll just hang up she's not one of those girls who plays you hang up first.

So at dinner time later that night he watches her and notices the way his old tee-shirt hugs her in all the right places and how her stomach is far more rounded than he remember. Finally he grabs her by the waist and pulls her to his lap. He lays a hand at the start of the bump and runs it all the way to the underside. "You're pregnant." He whispers quietly into her hair as she leans back against him. She giggles and turns her head to kiss his cheek.

Instead she's met by lips. His lips.

"Between you and me I was kinda hoping you'd notice at the puking."

* * *

**:D TWO IN ONE NIGHT!**

**I know Chapter seven I promised happier and gave you another sad one. Sorry I couldn't resist the plot bunny I tried! This one was another one that was pretty much just had the title and the summary.**

**BUT IT'S HAPPIER and I like it much better than the other one. excuse spelling mistakes in the last one I didn't even bother to edit that one.**


	10. The brave little Sakura

**The brave little Sakura**

_In which Sasuke doesn't believe his twenty year old girlfriend is terrified of thunderstorms._

* * *

It was just like any other day in Konoha. Aside from the pouring rain and the poor couple that was forced home from training in it. Walking slowly together cause the rain wasn't falling hard enough to hurt but just enough to drive everyone indoors except for some children and the couple taking their time getting home.

Laughing at the miserable expression that laid across the lone Uchiha's face Sakura leaned up and pecked his cheek. "You really are too adorable sometimes." She murmured as her fingers slide through his. She grasped on tightly to his hand and smiled when the miserable expression turned into a nasty scowl.

If there was one thing Sasuke hated it was being called adorable. Uchiha's weren't adorable they were proud, strong, and confident people. Not adorable or any other word Sakura might use. So he pouted and scowled his whole walk home with Sakura hanging off his arm.

Which he didn't mind really he actually enjoyed her company and she was probably the only girl he could handle being around longer that an hour at a time. However it surprised him with at the sound of thunder the girl jumped and clutched his hand tighter. It didn't help that she also had mastered super strength and was currently crushing the bones in his hands to nothing more than a fine power. Not one to voice his pain Sasuke sucked in a deep breath before releasing it. He'd been through a lot worse than this.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun." Sakura murmured as she released him from her grip her face buried itself in his shoulder as they stopped at the front door of his apartment. She shivered and squeaked at another clap of thunder. It almost seemed not believable to Sasuke but his twenty some girlfriend who was world renown for her medical expertise and her temper along with super strength which would be a deadly combo if you were to anger her during discussions, was afraid of a thunderstorm.

She feared a noise that was created by lightning, a noise that wasn't going to hurt her. She was less terrified of Naruto running full speed and screaming on the top of his lungs how he missed her. That had been a fun reunion...

"Sakura?" He said quietly as he fished his keys out of his pocket while the pink haired girl stood rocking on her heels trying to calm down. She shook her head and shivered again the cold finally catching up to her. Unlocking his door he shoved Sakura in first to find that not only was it just as cold in his home as it was outside Sakura was on the verge of a breakdown due to the storm. Groaning as he realized he never turned the A/C unit off he quietly switched it to heat in hopes of warming the shivering pinklette.

He stripped off his soggy boots before pulling on Sakura's hand towards his bathroom. "Dry off. I'll find you something dry." He said pointing to the fluffy looking towels that sat on the counter. Sakura nodded quietly as she waited for the man to leave. One he left her to her own devices he grabbed his own towel off his bed. Running it through his hair he ignored the still slightly dampness of the towel from his previous shower. Changing out of the wet clothes he was in he found some of the older clothing he owned and smirked. It'd still be all too big for Sakura's tiny frame but it didn't stop him from pulling the black high collared shirt and a pair of his pajama pants out. Knocking on the bathroom door he opened it wide enough to hold the clothing out for her. He felt her grab them then the thanks she squeaked out.

* * *

There was another clap of thunder and another one of her shrieks as she stood in a towel staring at the wet undergarments. "Sa...Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said quietly opening the door wide enough for her to peak out. She squeaked again as she realized he wasn't anywhere nearby. Hearing a bang from his kitchen signaled her where to look though. Looking both ways across his hall despite being alone with him she ran towards the kitchen only to be met by the Uchiha holding a cup of tea. He glanced down at her towel and raised an eyebrow in questioning before smirking slightly at her. "Could I borrow your dryer?" Sakura squeaked again out of embarrassment. Sasuke nodded before letting a grunt of amusement out as he pointed to where the washer and dryer were.

She smiled brightly at him and kissed his cheek before disappearing back in the bathroom only to be carrying her undergarments in her hand towards the dryer. "Thank you Sasuke-kun!" She grinned.

Glancing at his cup of tea and wishing she had her own Sakura pouted slightly before sighing. She didn't say anything as she crossed the kitchen giving Sasuke's cup a look as she passed by until she had safely made it to the dryer. Throwing her undergarments in she squeaked again as a hand held a cup in front of her. "Drink." A soft command was murmured into her ear. She shivered but took the cup. Taking a long sip Sakura indulged in the warmth it gave her. She turned a smiled to the Uchiha standing close by now. He had avoided glancing past her face and she giggled quietly as the blush started to form on his neck. She took another sip before the dryer buzzed and her things were dry.

Passing her cup off to the now blushing Uchiha she reached up and pecked his cheek in thanks for the use of his dryer then disappeared down the hall and into his bathroom where she finally dressed in the clothes he handed to her earlier.

* * *

Finding the rosy cheeked Uchiha standing in the same place where she left him she let a laugh out as she watched him twitch every couple a seconds before she pulled her cup back from him. "Sasuke-kun?" she murmured as she stood next to him. He shook himself out of whatever thoughts he was having and looked at her. His smirk grew into a near smile as he eyed the outfit she wore. "What?" She asked looking at him kinda creeped out. It was rare for the man to even make an attempt for a smile much less with her. Sure she could tell the difference between his I'm better than you smirk and his Sakura is the most amazing girlfriend on the face of the planet and she's mine smirk. Yes that was a smirk or at least she thought it was because it had a bit of warmth behind his usual stotic expression.

"Nothing."

Sakura shook her head and put her cup down on the counter. "No. You are almost smiling it's kinda creepy cause I've seen it once and it was when you let the curse mark take you over." Sakura said nearly stepping away from him until his arms came up around her and pulled her to him. It was also rare for the man to show so much affection like he was now. He let Sakura get away with holding hands in public because he did owe her affection for leaving her that night.

Which she'll never know but he had stolen her first kiss that night and was glad to be the one to steal her second "first kiss" Nearly ten years later. "It's nothing." He responds again and lets his near smile drop back into his usual smirk before kissing her forehead. "Just you look really good in my shirt." He murmured as he rested his forehead against hers. He felt Sakura's soft gasp against his face before her hands fisted into the back of his shirt.

"You're a jerk." she squeaked before another loud clap of thunder caused her to squeal and bury her face in his neck. Knowing Sasuke not to be one to laugh aside from a few strange cases where either he had let the curse mark fully take over him or fighting one of those opponents that doesn't give up. Sakura was surprised to find the man chuckling as his hands wrapped around her waist and rested against her back. Pulling her closer to him he angled his head to look at her Sasuke kissed her forehead before pulling away from her.

"I'm surprised that someone who isn't terrified of myself or any other enemy who could easily kill you if it wasn't for Naruto and I is terrified of a thunderstorm." Sasuke said.

Sakura pouted as she crossed her arms in front of her. "I'm not a incompetent child Sasuke-kun I can hold my own on missions in fact while you were 'away' I was taking so many solo missions to keep my mind off of you that it wasn't even funny." Sakura defended herself. Knowing she sounded nasty and probably shouldn't have mentioned it she glared at him until he asked for forgiveness. "That was until you came back and demanded I be placed on team only missions." She added pouting again.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. While he knows of her solo mission adventures and how angry she was for demanding her be placed on team only mission he was grateful the Hokage and idiot agreed with him. He grunted then pulled her towards his living room.

"Hn."

"That's not a word."

"Sakura."

"Yes."

"You're annoying."

"Love you too Sasuke-kun."

Sakura smirked as there was a falter in his step.

* * *

**ANDDDD Finished sorta... I don't feel that it's done so It'll probably get a sequel. :p**


	11. 5 am wakeup call

**5 am wakeup call.**

_Sakura was really regretting letting Naruto stay with her._

* * *

_"Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven For too long, for too long"_

Sakura groaned quietly as the loud obnoxious sounds of her boyfriend's friend sing-screaming-off-key at five in the morning. Staring at the clock and watching as the minutes passed even slower than normal. Rolling onto her back she huffed before sitting up. If she was going to suffer like this she'd make him suffer as well.

Grabbing her cell phone off of her night stand Sakura dialed the number she knew by heart and waited for him to pick up.

"You have reached the voice message box of Uchiha Sasuke, Please leave your name, number after the beep."

Sakura frowned at the automated voice of her boyfriend's cell phone. Frowning and hanging up before trying again she smirked as she heard it ring than him answer.

"Saku-"

_"Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven For too long, for too long"_

"I hate you." Sakura snapped into the phone. He could have warned her that his best friend woke up at five in the morning for a shower. Or that he sang on the top of his lungs. "You could have warned me or som- Sasuke?" Sakura asked "Hello? Sasuke-kun?"

She was silent for a few minutes before she realized he had hung up on her.

"WHAT?!"

_"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, Ooh! Oh, yeah, yeah, Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, Ooh!"_

She quickly redialed the number and was met with the same automated voice as the first time she tried calling. Frowning she finally got out of bed and stomped her way to the bathroom. She almost wanted so badly to smash her fist into the door but knowing she'd have to repair or replace it turned that idea off from her. So instead she banged her fist against it once to catch the loud obnoxious blond's attention**. "NARUTO!" **She screamed. There was a loud thud then a couple soft curses before a still soaking wet blond opened the bathroom door wide-eyed.

"Sakura-chan!" He squeaked as he realized she was not looking at him but rather glaring. He gulped and stepped back into the bathroom. Looking at her carefully he could tell she hadn't gotten enough sleep.

"_**Do you know what time it**_** is?"** Sakura asked glaring still. Naruto nodded quietly before holding up five fingers. "_**Right it's five in the morning. Do you know what time I got home from**_** work?**" Sakura asked as she stepped forward. Naruto blinked owlishly before shaking his head no. "_**THREE IN THE MORNING I AM RUNNING ON NO SLEEP AND YOUR HORRIBLE RENDITION OF BRUNO MARS LOCKED OUT OF HEAVEN IS NOT MAKING IT ANY EASIER TO FALL**_** ASLEEP!**_" _She screamed.

The poor blond squeaked even louder as he flopped backwards into the bathtub. He held his hands over his head in hopes that she wouldn't murder him. There was a loud snap of the dead bolt of her door unlocking then the appearance of the only person known to put up with the blond's annoying habits. Yanking his sleep deprived girlfriend away from the bathroom door he looked at the blond before scoffing.

Sakura looked at him dazed for a second as he pulled her into her room and shucked his pants. "SASUKE!" She screeched clearly hoping her neighbors wouldn't mind the loud intensity of her voice this early in the morning. He raised and eyebrow before pulling her down on her bed and cuddling close to her. "Sasuke-kun..." She whined as Naruto's loud voice picked up again.

"**'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven For too long, for too long**"

Sasuke rolled his eyes before kissing the girl. "Lay down." He murmured before pulling her into him. He yawned loudly before falling asleep. Sakura pouted a little as the dark haired man slept comfortably through his best friend's singing. It wasn't until fifteen minutes later that she started to drift off in to sleep. She frowned a little until she felt Sasuke's arm tighten around her and the sound of the shower shut off. Knowing her water bill was going to sky rocket if she let the blond stay any more she'd have to figure out a way to kick him out tomorrow.

* * *

**It's pretty bad when plot bunnies hit right before you hit the shower. XD It's one of those quickly tossed together things that well... It adorable and weird and totally something I can invision happening in a AU world... and why Naruto was staying at Sakura's... I dunno it was just something I thought of... Originally it was gonna be Naruto crashing at Sasuke and Sakura's place but then I thought it'd be funny if he would keep just Sakura up... X3**

**Which by the way I don't own Bruno Mars song...**


End file.
